EMW SummerJam 2015
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © vs. Duke Nukem; Special Guest Referee: Quinton "Rampage" Jackson EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Black Widow California Death Match "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels w/Fabrizzio Maratova vs. Damian Wayne 3 Stages of Hell Match (1st Fall: First Blood, 2nd Fall: Tables, 3rd Fall if necessary: Hell In A Cell) Raven vs. Revy Netherrelm Hellfire Match Ben Masters vs. Peter Pan Ulitimate Triple X Match The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) vs. Pussy Liquor (Amber Rayne & Asa Akira) Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship El Noveno & "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan © vs. Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) w/Gwen Myers vs. Titan Jackson & ??? Shaundi vs. Cassie Cage EMW International Championship "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © w/Sidney Prescott vs. Josh Birk w/Aria Giovanni EMW Starlets Championship Nicole Portega © vs. Bonnie Rockwaller EMW X-Division Championship Austin Aries © vs. Timmy Turner EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) © vs. The Wilson Family (Jade Wilson & Rosie Wilson) 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. Deep South X (Franklin Storm, Richard Dar, & Chad Shatter) EMW Hardcore Championship The Great Muta © vs. Shinsuke Nakamura SummerJam2K15EMWHardcoreChampionship.jpg SummerJam2K15TheTriovDeepSouthX.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWWorldWomensTagTitles.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg SummerJam2K15ShaundivCassie.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWWorldTagTeamTitles.jpg SummerJam2K15PornSensationzvPussyLiquor.jpg SummerJam2K15HopkinsvPeterPan.jpg SummerJam2K15RavenvRevy.jpg SummerJam2K15TyronevDamian.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg SummerJam2K15EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *3. During the match, The Lost Boys tried to get in the ring but was halted by the fire shooting up. But then they knocked down an assistant then takes an asbestos blanket and place it on the flames of one side of the ring so they can get in and interfere. Hopkins then fought them off and threw each one of them to the outside but then Pan locks Hopkins from behind with the Neverland Dream and then drops him with the Neverland Nightmare then pinned Hopkins for the win. After the match, Peter Pan & The Lost Boys stand in the middle of the ring over a fallen Ben Hopkins then raises their fist up and scream "BANGARANG!" as the crowd gives them a mixed reaction but mostly boos. *4. After the match, Bonnie celebrated at ringside as she was handed the Starlets title and then left to the back in tears of joy over what happened as the crowd cheers her loudly. Then Mariah gets in the ring and tried to get help Nicole to her feet but then Nicole shoves her off and yells at her for doing nothing to help her retain the Starlets title and then slaps the living shit out of her and yells at her some more which made Mariah cry as Nicole told Mariah that she was worthless and pathetic. Nicole then slapped her again but then it made Mariah angry as the crowd roots her on as Nicole tells Mariah that without The 1%, Mariah is nothing then Mariah screamed and pounced on Nicole and catfights with her. Marshall Braxton and John Powers run in the ring and try to break up the catfight then Marshall Braxton gets in Mariah's case over what happened then Mariah KICKED MARSHALL IN THE NUTS TO A MONSTER POP!!!!! Mariah then yells at Marshall, "IT'S OVER!!!!" Then she storms out to the back as John and Nicole checked on Marshall in the ring. *5. Titan's partner was revealed as Vicious. *6. After the match, both women are passed out in the ring then EMTs ran in to check out both Starlets as they bloodied themselves up good in a brutal and intense battle then two stretchers roll out as the Hell In A Cell was rising up. The EMTs then put Revy on the Stretcher and rolled her out and then tried the same with Raven but she got up an walked to the back under her own power to a huge roar of cheers from the crowd as Styles, April & Blitz wonder how she was still walking. *7. The match didn't happen due to Deep South X make their way to the ring but then The Trio came from the crowd and a brawl ensues between both teams then they continue their brawl at the back then security rushed in to break it up but then both teams attacked then some Anaheim Police Officers arrive then both teams start to attack them which lead to Officers arresting both teams and putting both teams in handcuffs and escorting them out of the arena thus the match never started in the first place. *10. During the match, as Jenna and Sasha were cuffed, Asa and Amber then climbed on the X to get the contract but then Riley Steele comes in, gets the keys and un-cuffed them. Which leads to Jenna and Sasha getting Asa and Amber off of the X and into the ring. Later, as Riley watched on at the entrance ramp, a woman came from the crowd and attacked her from behind. That woman then was revealed to be BONNIE ROTTEN as they brawled to the back. *11. The final moments of the match have Tyrone pinned Damian after he gets out a Piano Wire then uses it to choke Damian then locks him in a Sleeper hold while choking him out with the Piano Wire and after the pinfall, a bloodied Damian Wayne didn't respond to the referee's 10 Count. After the match, a bloodied and bruised Tyrone Daniels was helped up to his feet by Fabrizzio Maratova as referee Nick Patrick raises Tyrone's hand as the crowd cheered loudly as they saw a brutal battle between Tyrone and Damian. *13. After the match, both Samus and Black Widow got a standing ovation from the crowd. Samus was handed the EMW World Women's Championship belt then Samus sees Black Widow and helps her to her feet then Widow looks like she was ready to fight and Samus looks to be extremely impressed with Black Widow's performance then offers her hand to her and Black Widow accepts her handshake then Samus raises her hand and leaves the ring and to the back to let Black Widow have her moment as the crowd applauds Black Widow for her amazing effort in the match as Black Widow's music was played. Black Widow then leaves the ring and walked up to the stage as the crowd cheers her. Black Widow then waves to the crowd as they cheered her but then turns around and CASSIE CAGE LAYS OUT BLACK WIDOW WITH A VICIOUS SHADOW KICK! Cassie then looks down at Black Widow with a silent angered look on her face as the crowd boos her loudly and chant "You Suck!" at Cassie. Then Samus comes running back and chases Cassie out of there. Samus then checks on Black Widow as Cassie leaves with a smirk on her face and her saying, "NO ONE TAKES SAMUS' TITLE BUT ME!" then Tyrone Daniels arrives as him and Samus check on Black Widow. *14. After the match, Jackson hands Austin the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt then the two have an intense staredown then Jackson extends his hand to Austin then Austin accepts the handshake and Jackson raises Austin's hand then left to the back as Duke and Madison celebrated the win to end the show. Miscellaneous *EMW Owner Theo Clardy announced that he will add a little bonus in the Ultimate Triple X Match and that bonus was a contract for a shot at the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship as the winners of that match will become the #1 Contenders for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship. *A promo of Blood/Lust (Jennifer Check & Juri Han) coming to EMW was shown during the event. *From the broadcast booth at ringside, Joey Styles, April O'Neil, and Blitz announced that 6 of the 8 Participants have been confirmed for the Starlets Golden Destiny Ladder Match. The 6 Starlets are Bustice, Jill Valentine, Juliet Starling-Noveno, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey, EMW Starlets Champion Bonnie Rockwaller and Tessa Blanchard. It was also announced that it is confirmed that The California Gurlz will defend the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship against Pussy Liquor at Golden Destiny. *From the broadcast booth at ringside, Joey Styles, April O'Neil and Blitz announced that 6 of the 8 Participants have been confirmed for the Golden Destiny Ladder Match. The 6 Superstars are "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels, Marshall Braxton, Broly, Damian Wayne, EMW International Champion "The Brave One" Billy Bowers and Jay Lethal. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015